The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a yoke.
There exists an electric motor as an example of a rotating electric machine. The electric motor, for example, is constructed such that its motor shaft that corresponds to a rotating shaft is sometimes supported by, and penetrates through, a yoke bottom surface. In the yoke bottom surface, a through-hole is opened. A cylindrical bearing support portion for housing a bearing is formed at a part where the through-hole is formed. When the bearing is housed in the bearing support portion, however, the bearing will be displaced in the axial direction of the motor shaft because the bearing support portion has been formed into a cylindrical shape and there is no part to support the bearing.
In order to solve this problem, on a cylinder front-end portion of the bearing support portion, claw portions are formed so as to be located at a plurality of positions in the circumferential direction. The claw portions thus support one end portion of the bearing and prevents the bearing from coming off (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H08-149742, for example).